Twisted Times
by Marlyne
Summary: Let's put the characters of DBZ in another time, in very different positions, and see what happens. An explanation of this summary is at the begin of the story.


Twisted Times

Twisted Times

Chapter one

A/N Hey y'all!! I came up with another nice little A/U fic!! It will be K/CC and V/B. Soooo, why don't you guys check it out??? This is the second time that I post this chapter, cause I have made some changes, they don't get together in this chap, cause it was really too fast, and I have also added a description of the 'other' race, which I now know is called the Tuffles (thank you Cindy).

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and today I don't feel like making up a 'funny' disclaimer. I'll just settle for an I.M. Weasel quote (which I also do not own): "Liquid Bread! If you're half-dead and need to be fed, drink Liquid Bread!!"

Introduction: Everybody who has followed the Saiyan saga well, and then especially the part in which Kami explained about the Saiyans (now let's hope that no one has paid better attention than me and discovers that there are flaws) will remember that in the ancient Vegetasei, there lived two races, the Saiyans, and another race named the Tuffles. In time the Saiyans completely destroyed this race, and took over the planet as their own. Let's go back to before this happened, forget that there was any rivalty between those races, and place some of our DBZ characters in that timeline, in a little different position than they're currently in, and see what happens. 

***

"Vegeta? Vegeta? VEGETA!!" Vegeta snapped out of his slumber as Kakarrot was pulling his arm. "What is it, Kakarrot?" Kakarrot lifted an eyebrow. "I figured that since father allowed me to skip classes for the morning, we could have breakfast and then spar, so get your ass dressed. I'm starving." Vegeta grumbled as he got out of bed. "Yeah, when wouldn't you be…" Kakarrots head shot up, in a rare flash of arrogance. "What was that?" Vegeta slowly got into his pants, sighing like he hated to spar. Well, that wasn't true, actually he loved it, and invested all his time to get stronger, and stronger, just like Kakarrot was. "Nothing, nothing, let's go." Kakarrot had already turned cheerful again. "Okay!! Let's go!!" Vegeta groaned. How could it be possible that the Prince of the Saiyans, the prince of a race that scowled almost constantly was such a… there was no other word for it… _cheerfull _person. But Vegeta was not the person to defy his Prince, loyalty was bred into the entire race, so he was also loyal to the death, to both his king, and his prince. And besides, it probably was better for him to be the friend and guard of a cheerful prince than for a cocky one, like he had heard all the other Royalty of Vegetasei had been. So he just shrugged it off and followed Kakarrot. 

After they had had breakfast, they went out into the plains of the desert of Vegetasei, and sparred for about three hours, until Kakarrot's stomach rumbled again, demanding food. "Okay Vegeta. I think it has been enough for this morning, we need to go back now if we still want to have the time to have lunch before my classes start." Vegeta dropped out of fighting stance and nodded. "Whatever." As they flew back, Kakarrot looked aside at his friend. Should he ask him? Or shouldn't he? Oh, to hell with it, he'd just ask, he was, afterall the Prince, so even if Vegeta didn't want to, he could still order him to. "Remember yesterday, Vegeta, when my father sent for me to have this 'talk'?" Vegeta looked at him and nodded. "What about it?" Kakarrot hesistated slightly. "Well…. He actually wanted to talk to me about my upcoming twentyfirst birthday, and he told me that by then.. I have to have a mate." "So…" "And he has had a meeting with the Govener of the Tuffles, and now…. Well, I have to marry their princess." "And…" "And I have to go meet her tomorrow, and I wanted you to go with me." Kakarrot held his breath. Vegeta thought about this for a while. The Tuffles were a race of scientists and inventors. They looked pretty much like the Saiyans, except that they missed a tail. And, of course their powerlevels were second to nothing. To protect themselves and fight they had invented all sorts of mechanical weaponry, which were only weak pieces of iron compared to the natural fighting power of the Saiyans. Long ago, the Saiyans had wanted to destroy the Tuffles, but since they were much less in numbers, and the full moon only came to the planet, every nine years, which was not at the moment of the war, they had decided that it was better to make a pact. From then on, the Saiyans and Tuffles lived in relative peace on the planet. Apperently his King really wanted to make a closer pact between the two races, which had to be made by the marriage of Kakarrot and this princess. Must be very serious, if the King wanted to mingle the royal Saiyan blood with an almost ki-less race. Vegeta shrugged. "Yeah, sure, why not." Kakarrot was relieved. He really didn't want to go there on his own, and since Vegeta was his best friend, he was really glad that Vegeta would come with him. "Thanks, Vegeta, you're a real pal!!" He smacked Vegeta on the back, who was tossed into a nearby mountain, because he had let his guard down. He slowly climbed out of it again, and caught up with Kakarrot. "Sure, whatever." And they flew back to the palace together.

The next morning, they stood up bright and early to fly to the other half of Vegetasei, where the Tuffles lived, and went straight to the capital, where the palace was. As they arrived there, they were immediately led to the throne room, and were told to wait a little, and that the princess would arrive in a few minutes. Half an hour later the big doors opened, and in came the most beautiful Princess Vegeta had ever seen. She had long blue hair, deep blue eyes, and a slender figure. She was wearing a long, green dress, which hugged her figures nicely, but flowed down widely around her legs. Her hair was down and she wore a small diadem with a diamond in it on top of her blue curls. When Vegeta realized he was drooling, he quickly closed his mouth. _Damn!! Why did this beautiful creature have to be promised to Kakarrot!! I want to have her!! She should be mine!! _He then looked aside at Kakarrot, who was drooling too, but not about the princess. Because, along with the princess had come another girl, which Vegeta hadn't noticed until then, this girl had black hair and onyx eyes, was about the same size as the princess, and wore a long, purple dress, though not of the same rich fabric the princess wore. She was probably the Princess' servant, or friend or something. And this girl was the girl that Kakarrot was fawning over!! Not the Princess, but her servant. This could become very tricky. 

Both of the girls smiled sweetly at the men, who almost melted by those smiles. Finally, Bulma broke the silence. "Greetings, Prince Kakarrot. I am so glad to finally be able to meet you in person." Vegeta punched Kakarrot in the stomach, as the Prince averted his eyes from the black-haired beauty, over to the Princess. He walked over to Bulma and kissed her hand. "I am honored to meet you too, Princess." Bulma giggled, as Vegeta growled at Kakarrot for kissing her hand. He walked up to her as well, bowed for her and grabbed her hand. "…And this is my companion, Vegeta." Kakarrot introduced him. "I am honored, Princess." Vegeta mumbled, as he kissed her hand too, a little longer than was normal. Bulma looked at him and blushed. _Boy! Is he good looking!! Too bad he ain't the Prince!! _ Bulma then pulled Chi Chi to them, as she introduced her too. "This is my best friend Chi Chi." Chi Chi slightly bowed for the two men. "I am honored to meet you both, my Lords." Vegeta just nodded, as Kakarrot stared at her in admiration. Bulma's voice snapped him out of it. "I had message from the Saiyan King, your fahter, Kakarrot, that your companion, Vegeta is to marry Chi Chi. He and the govenor that reigns my people untill I'm twentyone have had a meeting, and say that it would be better if the two of them are bound together as well, to strenghten the connections between our two Royal houses even further." This came as a shock for Vegeta. _Damn!! Kakarrot is not going to like this… _ Bulma continued her speech quickly. "Now, if you'll please excuse us, we have a lot of work to do, and I hope you will let us have the pleasure of dining with you." Kakarrot nodded politely. "Of course, Princess. Until then." He then grabbed Vegeta's arm and dragged him out of the throne room. 

As soon as they were gone, Bulma and Chi Chi looked at each other, and knew exactly what the other thought. "You like Vegeta better don't you?" Bulma grinned. "Yeah, and you like Kakarrot." Chi Chi nodded. "Yeah. Man!! Am I jealous of you!!" "And me at you!!" "Wish we could switch…" Bulma sighed, "Yeah, but do you know how the guys feel? I know that Vegeta was all over you, but that ain't strange; you were always the most beautiful one of the two of us." Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Really? But.. your hair is so much silkier than mine, and you are so good at marshall arts. And you train much more than me." "Oh heck! Who cares about that!" "I know someone who apperently does… Kakarrot!!" "No, he doesn't." "Oh, you!!! Didn't you notice how Vegeta had to slam his mouth closed to stop him from drooling as he looked at you!!" "Not true!!" "Yes it is! He is head over heels in love with you!!" "Well, then, I guess we'll have to get them to admit it no? And then try to find a way to solve this shit." "Yeah…. Let's just concentrate on that first thing for starters, and make ourselves gorgeus for dinner." Chi Chi giggled, "Let's make them faaaawn over us!!" Bulma grinned. "Yeah, let's do that!!" And they happily ran off to Bulma's quarters. 

Kakarrot stared sidelings at Vegeta, who walked down the hallway beside him, apperently deep in thought. Finally he said what was on his heart. "Damn it, Vegeta!! You're always the lucky one." Vegeta stopped walking and stared at Kakarrot incredeously. "I'm the lucky one? _I'm _the lucky one?? You're the lucky one!! You get to marry the Princess." "But you get to marry her friend. Chi Chi is sooo much more beautiful!! That hair!! Those eyes!! That look she gave me!!" Vegeta nodded to himself. This was exactly what he had expected. "You really mean that don't you? No way!! If you'd just take a good look at the Princess, she is so much more beautiful! And those eyes! I could drown in them!!" Kakarrot stared back. "I wish we could switch." Vegeta sighed too, as he started walking again. "Me too, but it's no use. Orders of the King and the Govenor." Kakarrot followed him. "Yeah, damn it."

Chi Chi smiled uneasily as she followed Bulma to the dining room. What if Bulma wasn't right? What if both the men liked Bulma? Then she would've spent all this trouble trying to look prettier, and just make a fool out of herself. Bulma felt her friends uneasiness, and grabbed Chi Chi's hand. "Come on, honey! All will be fine. He's all over you, I swear." Chi Chi smiled at her, though she wasn't quite convinced yet. 

As they came in, they giggled at the guys' surprise. Kakarrot was dressed up in his Royal armor with the cape and all, and Vegeta just wore some random everyday armor. But the girls… the girls were gorgeous. If they could even look better than they had before in the eyes of the guys, they did now. Bulma was wearing a silver colored dress, with spagetti straps, with a wide, flowing skirt, which was low cut. She also wore the same diadem, which was apperently the emblem of her being the Princess and all. And she wore some diamond jewels. Her hair was pulled up, and some fresh white flowers where put in it, perfectly emphasizing the bright blue color. Chi Chi was wearing a red dress, which she had really doubted about, since red was such a notable color, and she didn't want Bulma, who was, afterall, the Princess, to be less notable than she was. But Bulma had insisted, since this dress looked perfect on Chi Chi. And that it did. It was a kinda short dress, which ended just above the knees, and it was also low cut. It had red twinkle-thingies all over it, which made the entire dress sparkle. Her hair was down, and she wore some simple (in comparision to Bulma's) jewellery. Both Kakarrot as Vegeta were stunned by their beauty (each of another girl, duh!!). They looked at eachother and smirked at the same time, as Kakarrot softly whispered to Vegeta, who could only barely hear it, even with his Saiyan senses, the thing they both thought, "GASP!!" 

They then turned back to the ladies, as they both got up and helped the girls sit on their chairs. "Thank you, Kakarrot." Chi Chi smiled as Kakarrot had helped her. Bulma said the same to Vegeta, and both the men sat down again to eat. When dinner was over, Bulma invited Kakarrot and Vegeta over for a drink in her rooms, in half an hour. The Saiyans agreed, and the girls left to 'freshen up'. 

"Didn't you think Kakarrot just adorable!!" Chi Chi squealed. Bulma wrinkled her nose. "He ate like a pig. At least Vegeta had some manners!!" Chi Chi just giggled. "I thought that was cute. Well, what now?" Bulma grinned secretly. "Over to plan B. Sexy dressup. But first we have to eavesdrop on their conversation to make sure we are doing the right thing. It would be a major bump in my image as a Princess if we weren't totally sure about the guys liking the other better." Chi Chi chuckled as she nodded to. "Let's go then." 

The two guys didn't even notice that they were being followed, as they started talking about the dinner. "Man!! Did Chi Chi look good!!!" Kakarrot shouted in excitement. Vegeta quickly clamped a hand over his Princes mouth. "Not so loud, Kakarrot!! Not the entire palace has to know that we have taken a liking to eachothers mates-to-be!!" Chi Chi and Bulma smiled at each other as they quietly left the guys alone. That was all they had to know for now. 

When Kakarrot and Vegeta entered Bulma's quarters, they were surprised once again (I know, they never cease to amaze them, do they?). The girls were both dressed in some very short dresses, Bulma's blue, Chi Chi's yellow, which left nothing to the men's imagination. "Good evening." Bulma said in a sexy voice, while she, to Kakarrots surprise and to Vegeta's joy, walked over to Vegeta, swaying her hips. "How… are you?" she whispered into his face, while letting a finger wander over his chest. Vegeta shuddered violently. "What?" she whispered, "You afraid of me? You don't have to be. I'm a really nice girl you know." He shuddered again, trying to hide the fact that he was becoming terribly aroused. "W-what are you doing?" He gasped. Bulma giggled, as she suddenly sharply turned around and stepped away from him. "I was trying to guess what kind of drink you would like… but I'm not sure. Normally I can guess those things anytime. I know it will be something with much alcohol in it, ne?" Vegeta fought the urge to run away, as he put his 'cool'-mask back on. "Yes, anything with much alcohol will do." Bulma then turned to Chi Chi, who was rearranging the pillows on the couch, Kakarrot staring at her ass all the time. "Chi Chi?" she asked, as her friend stood up straight again, flashing Kakarrot a naughty grin. "Could you please get some of the… I forgot what it's called, but that really strong beverage the Saiyans sent us, for these men?" Chi Chi smiled charmingly at Bulma. "Of course, Princess." And she left to go get it. Both women now were really at their best, halfway seducing the men, but never showing the men who they liked best. As Chi Chi came back in with the drinks, she poured the glasses, and gave one to both the men and Bulma, after which she sat down in between of the men, giving Bulma a meaningfull wink. Kakarrot noticed that Chi Chi sat closer to Vegeta than to him, and was really dissappointed. For a moment he had thought that she liked him over Vegeta, but now it seemed as that was all just his imagination, as she now snuggled closer to his friend. Vegeta never even noticed, as his eyes stayed glued on the Princess. The women 'played' this way with the guys all evening, and when the two Saiyans left the Princess' rooms long past nightfall, they were both utterly confused. "They make no sense, Vegeta." Kakarrot looked desperately at Vegeta. The other Saiyan looked like he was deep in thought. "I think they are playing with us, Kakarrot. I think that they know that I want the Princess and you want Chi Chi. So we must do something about it. Saiyans don't let puny women toy with them." Vegeta looked pretty resolute. "They don't?" Kakarrot asked. Vegeta slapped his head, then turned to his Prince. "You know, Kakarrot, sometimes I really can't believe you're a Saiyan…. OF COURSE WE DON'T!!!" He could not restrain himself from yelling, but immediately regretted it. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry, my Prince, I shouldn't have yelled at you." He looked up to see Kakarrot stare at him with a big grin. Then the Prince slapped his companion on the back, making Vegeta chocke. "That's okay Vegeta!!" he replied cheerfully. Vegeta internally groaned. _Oh Boy…. _ But he ignored it and continued on his idea. "So we will change the roles, and toy with them. If you act as charming as you can towards Chi Chi, but occasionally do that to Bulma too, and at all times stay close to the side of Bulma, they will confused as to who you like. I will do the same, but vice-versa. Then we'll see who is playing here!" He smirked very smugly, as Kakarrot stared at him with an open mouth. "WHAT?" he barked. "Wow Vegeta! You're so smart!! What a great idea!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Okaaaay…" But Kakarrot was already walking away, silently humming to himself. Vegeta slapped his forehead. "And _that's_ the representive of the Saiyan race!" He sighed deeply and followed his Prince.

A/N. So here are some changes. They don't get together yet. That would rush the story too much. That's the whole reason why I rewrote it. Like it? I suppose it's not as good, since I personally really liked it how Bulma and Chi Chi seduced the guys, and how adorable their reactions were. But okay, there's not room for everything. Everyone who wanted that lemon: Don't worry, it will come later on (probably by that email-it-to-everyone-who-wants-it-system). That was kinda it. Enough info about the Tuffles? I dunno much about them either, but everything I just wrote about them was true. They were really much like humans, only far more scientifically advanced. If you want more info, I'll have to make it up. We'll see. For now, I say goodbye. Luv you guys - Marlyne

REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! (does that help?)


End file.
